The Republic of White Highlands
Introduction The Republic of White Highlands, commonly known as The Republic or more formally The Sovereign and Unified Republic of White Highlands, is a country situated on the Western coast of the White Highlands Region, Auriga Bella on the planet of Kebir Blue. The Republic is known by outsiders to have turned into a Fascist state, and is also a very new country having been recently crumblelled due to economic and political strains. The Republic of White Highlands is known to be however a unitary state, compromised of two larger and one smaller province. All national and provincial affairs are handelled and controlled by the executive in the capital Prevonica. Etymology The name of the country the Republic of White Highlands is a fairly new term and was originally coined by Sir. Adam Sutler in the early 3470's just before the Grand Revolution. With White Highlands being the region for which the Republic resides, in a speech dennouncing the previous government he said: : "We here today must break our government! Break the Aristocracy for which have benefited so much from the toils of our great suffering. It is now that we plaec our faith in a new dream. A dream of a completely Sovereign and Unified Republic of White Highlands, where we former Kinsekian peoples are no longer restrained by indecent national and provincial borders," The previous name of the Republic of White Highlands, Bashir was a arabic name given to the collective small provincial and city states preceeding the Republic. Bashir means "The one that brings good news," and was a named used by many foreign travellers emigrating to the state. History The history of the Republic can be traced back early into the early 2400's, linked with just before the Imperial and Industrial ages. The Provincial Age 2300 ~ 2500 During what is now called commonly called the Provincial Age the modern borders of the Republic were populated by many small city and county states otherwise locked in isolation from the outside world. Most of these small states lived in relative harmony with few skirmishes based on land, conquest and resources. It is commonly known that at the time the geographical area was known to be Bashir. Bashir was otherwise locked in isloation and lacked at the time any effective resources or minerals, the long winded grass plains and small woodland area provided little to no use for large external empires to the likes of the Gijon Empire, which ruled over most of White Highlands for several centuries. The relationship between the Provincial States in Bashir and the Gijon Empire were somewhat neutral with some city states forming alliances with the empire. The occasional exchange of produce and technologies were not uncommon for the various city states as this meant that the relations could be mediated. In the Gijonian eyes so long as the states of Bashir provided no unified threat then little to no bother could be inflicted. During this period health and city systems were entirely independant from each other, the known population of the entire Bashir area was known to be at around 4 million people at the time. Heavily influenced by religion and superstition, the more common religion throughout Bashir was arguably that of Islam, which dominated the Western regions of Bashir. "Unionist Age" 2500 ~ 2536 After a long, potracted and fairly quiet 200 years however. A great shift of power begun to emerge from arising states within Bashir. The Kingdom of Amelata was formed from the 2498 act of union between the city states of Bradley and Old Wessex. After the unification of these two otherwise smaller states, they delcared war and the monarch. Kippler II engaged on a campaign of conquest. Pushing west and north respectively. After a few years of conflict the Amelatian Kingdom had secured a few territories. King Kippler II, by attacking his neighbouring city states had in effect nearly doubled his land mass. Prompting the very first notion of Empire within Bashir. Geography Decidious forest autunm.jpg|Decidious forests occupy a large portion of the East of the country.. Borealious Mountain Range.jpg|The Aeriela mountain range is dominanted by Boreal plants and wildlife. Grassland.jpg|In the center of the country however are sparsely populated grasslands. hd-wallpapers-wallpaper-winter-forest-black-snowy-1920x1080-wallpaper.jpg|The Aeriela Mountain range during winter. The Republic of White Highlands has a moderately diverse array of climates and regions bearing different geographical features. All together the area within the region and taking into consideration the position along the Centurai Ocean, meteorology speaking The Republic is considered one of the most interesting meteorological places in the region of White Highlands. A large part of the nation, particularly near the border to the east is dominanted by largely unexplored decidious forests, which all together are large enough so that they encompass of the trilateral borders of Kinsek and Ezov. It is predicted that over 40% of the nation's wildlife call the decidious forests their home. The Aeriela Mountain range is situated in the North of the country along the coastline, just East of the capital Prevonica along the Velurum Sea. A majority of plant life there is representative of that of Boreal forests in great contrast to the grasslands in the central and western areas of the country, unlike the Decidious forests of the East the Boreal forest is home to a large proportion of the country's eco-tourism sites. The government has announced a series of plans to designate a large part of the Boreal forests a national park. Climate Being situated along the coastline of Centurai Ocean and near the White Highlands mountinious region to the East, The Republic enjoys moderately diverse climate all year round. Tempera tures throughout a typical year tend to vary between -10°C to +25°C. Although on some years it has been recorded to be significantly higher or lower due to pollution and climate change effects. Precipitation remains moderately high in the Republic to much contrast of the rest of region. This is thanks partly to a series of wheather fronts coming in from Centurai Ocean out in the West and North. With the occassional few storms, such storms are repicatory of 70 mph winds, with a few noticable execptions in the past where winds have exceeded 150 mph. Government and Politics The Republic of White Highlands is a unitary state currently under the form of a Fascist government. The executive branch of government is handelled by both the High Chancellor of the Republic and the''' Prime Minister of the Republic'. The High Chancellor excercises absolute rule whereas the Prime Minister serves as the figurehead of the Legislative branch of government. The current Prime Minister of the Republic controls the Legislature on behalf of the High Chancellor, and is in effect his right hand man. The Prime Minister regularly either with or on behalf of the High Chancellor chairs meetings with the chancellors of the different provinces. These Chancellors in effect have no real power within the government having most of the affairs being sorted out by the High Chancellor and Prime Minister, their sole duty and responsibility is to be the face of government within the 3 provincial regions of the Republic. They are therefore held accountable in their local area for anything that occurs and are responible for ensuring that the citizens of the their designated area follow and uphold the law. The Legislature and Judiciaral affairs of government are handelled solely by the '''Enforcement Ministry'. This government body is chaired by both the High Chancellor and the Prime Minister respectively, though the High Chancellor rarely gets involved, it is officially their job to interpret any orders given by the High Chancellor and translate them into law which then in turn can be passed down to the respective provincial areas. It is has been publicaclly noted however that the person who acutally interprets the law is the Chancellor of the specific region with the assistance from the enforcement ministry, meaning that if possible orders, arrest warrants and new laws can theoretically get filtered down and therefore altered unintentionally. Such variation in interpretation mean that ultimately the law is excercised differently in different areas, however this can often be counter-acted by direct orders from the executive and Prime Minister. Government Meetings.jpg|Government Inner Circle Meeting Prime Minsiter.jpg|The Prime Minister: Philip Cornish upon taking office. Political March.jpg|Nationalist Movement Party rally before taking power. Every week on a Wednesday the High Chancellor would often meet with what is referred in the Republic as "The Big Five" consisting of the High Chancellor's inner circle. (Prime Minister, 3 chancellors and the Head of the Military.) It is in this meeting that the High Chancellor discusses with the Big Five (never in person) the critical issues facing the country, as well as formulating and discussing policies which are mainly tied with that of Foreign Policy, Defence and key economical decisions. It is said however in such meetings only the Prime Minister and the Supreme Military Commander hold any significant amount of influence to change or discuss any policies or directions for government. Because as previously noted the role of the local Chancellors is merly to implement the law locally within the provincial regions and not make them. Being a Fascist state the Republic of White Highlands currently & "temporarily" operates a Single-Party System in which the only operable party is the one in which the government resides. That being the Nationalist Movement Party. Although there is only one party and there are no effective external political rivals, there are significant gains of factionalism within the NMP. Although this is restricted to the more junior members efforts to limit the effective powers of factional groups within the party are currently under way. Foreign Affairs Following a revolution the Republic of White Highlands had officially at first adopted a policy fitting with that of political isolationism from the rest of the region and continent. However following the Act of Presidency the Republic of White Highlands now enjoys implementing a proactive regional foreign policy in the absence of any major political power there. Federation Status The Republic of White Highlands current enjoys preliminary cooperation within the Soviet Federation. It is hoped through a series of diplomatic and ambassadorial measures friendly 1-1 relations can be developed with the foreign powers throughout the Federation. Amelatarian/Kinsekian - Republican Relations As well as increasing and negotiating possible joining of the Soviet Federation, the Republic of White Highlands also enjoys modestly positive and friendly relations with that of it's northern neighbour;' La Republica del Amelata' or formerly known as 'The Communist State of Kinsek. ' Both of the countries share a common history up untill the point of 2797 when the Gijonian Empire crumbelled and the two states split apart. But after the reformation of the Kinsekian state in 2977 both nations once again enjoyed warm and friendly relations, this was characterised on numerous occassions through the trading of produce, machinery and military technologies between the two states of Bashir and Kinsek. Whereas Kinsek however came to dominate the north of White Highlands Bashir stagnated and thus didn't grow much untill the eventuall fall of the communist government. Many kinsekians were killed in the subsequent revolution, along with many of Aristocracy, with the Kinsekian wealth and empire destroyed much of the culture, wealth and heritage emigrated to their Southern ally the United Kingdom of Bashir. The Republic of White Highlands now seeks to further increase ties with the La Republica del Amelata, with a recent report indicating that 78% of the population wanted closer relations with that of their northern counterparts. In a joint Amelatarian/Kinsekian - Republic poll over 48% of both Amelatarians and Republicans would favour a act of union between the two countries. The Prime Minister has described the unity of both peoples as a "Special Affair," Military The Armed Forces of the Republic of White Highlands are largely organised into 4 seperate fighting departments. The regular armed forces including the Army, Air Force and Navy, yet also the quaternary fighting department consisting of the Coast Guard, Border Patrol and Intelligence services. The Republican Army The Republican Air Force The Republican Navy